1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for producing dental mouldings from blanks, which has a machine tool for machining a blank, and also a workpiece holder for securing the blank during machining, wherein the machine tool has a mount for the workpiece holder, and wherein the workpiece holder has a shank region which can be inserted reversibly into the mount and in the inserted state can be secured in position in the mount.
2. Related Technology
Such a system is known from DE 10 2008 030 050 A1. With this system, the workpiece holder can be locked in a precise and reproducible manner in the mount of the machine tool. However, with this known system, it is possible—in particular in the case of blanks having a relatively long shape—for the clamping force with which the workpiece holder is secured in position in the mount to be limited so that a particular desired degree of precision in the machining of the blank can no longer be achieved.